


Thank you

by Sirmionecaptain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirmionecaptain/pseuds/Sirmionecaptain
Summary: Sirius is eternally grateful for the second chance at life, love and family that Hermione has given him. He tries to enjoy a few last quiet moments with his bride.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random thought in my head that I needed to put down on paper. I have an image of Bradley Cooper as my Sirius Black with present day Emma Watson as my Hermione. But you are welcome to imagine them however you like! I just love the idea of Sirius and Hermione parenting together. I feel as though they would balance each other out well. 
> 
> Please be kind, I have never done anything like this before and I wrote this almost a year ago and it's taken this long to get the courage to post! LOL

“Professor Black!! Is it true that you were the first person to escape Azkaban?”

“Are you really friends with Harry Potter?!?”

“Professor Black, do you really think Hermione Granger is the brightest witch of her age?” 

“Who is your Quidditch team Professor Black?”

Sirius sighed ran a hand through his hair. Suddenly, there was a shrill whistle that emanated from the halls that signaled the allotted time for the lesson was over . 

Remus Lupin stood up and clasped his hands together. “Alright everyone, I think that is enough from our special guest today. Please show your sincere appreciation for him by a round of applause.And don’t forget, I expect everyone's essays by class on Friday. That includes you Miss Weasley.” He gave a pointed look to Victoire Weasley. She was ornery as any other Weasley end enjoyed tormenting Remus immensely. And of course his son Teddy was smitten with her only adding fuel to the fire of Victoire’s rule breaking. She tossed the silvery blonde hair that she inherited from her mother over her shoulder and laughed.

The other students collected their things and began to disperse to their other classes. Some acting like they wanted to stop and speak to Sirius, their guest lecturer, but most too intimidated to speak one on one with him. He nodded and smiled as they all walked out, speaking occasionally. 

“I’ll see you lot next full moon. We’ll have loads of fun and find Professor Lupin’s chocolate stash again!” Or “Find me a boggart to put in his desk again.” Or “Please send Peeves my regards.” The students walked and shuffled out and soon just the two old friends remained.

Remus started first, “well, that’s the last one. We could always head down to the Three Broomsticks and catch a drink. Tonks is with her mother and Teddy… Well, truthfully, Teddy is somewhere pretending I don’t exist.” He laughed thinking of his teenage son. 

“Ahh, but I can’t Moony. I have a fit bird waiting for me at home. I plan to knock her socks off her.” Sirius barked a laugh. Remus just rolled his eyes at his friend. Sirius was a well known playboy in their world. He was a well known playboy out of their world as well if Remus remembered correctly. 

“Yes, well, do send my regards to the “fit bird”’.He said happily. And then added under his breath, “ _if only she could hear you. The doghouse for sure.”_ He smirked at his friend only to see him heading out the door to Remus’ office.

“Look Moony, I’d love to sit and chat but I’m in a bit of a rush to get out of here. Care if I use your floo?” 

Remus waved him on telling his longtime friend, “Go on. Go on ahead.” But it didn’t matter, Sirius was gone with a whirl of green after shouting “Grimmauld Place.”

++++

Sirius cleared through the floo, being extremely careful not to fling soot and dust around the house. No need for extra mess during times like these. He anxiously hung his coat across the armchair of the seat placed next to the fire and slipped out of his dress shoes. 

He was dressed smartly in a navy blue suit, brown dress shoes and a crisp white shirt with _“trendy”_ suspenders that were _“quite fashionable really’_ according to Hermione. His once long and unmanageable hair hung at his shoulders, loose curls that often had hands ran through it. These days are done in a more pleasurable fashion rather than the days of the war when his hands raked his head just to give them something to do. A slight unconscious movement done to burn some anxious energy. His face was usually found cleanly shaven, occasionally having a tight and dark close stubble. His eyes were bright at the second chance of life and his face tanned. He spent as much time as possible outside with the sun shining on his face. _“Well yes, that’s to be expected. I suppose that’s what happens when you spend so many years of your life cooped up like that. It’s just not healthy._ ” Hermione always quipped when he begged her to spend time outside with him. 

_Hermione._

His heart rate quickened as he walked into their sitting room and saw her sitting there. 

_Hermione Granger Black._ It still didn’t seem plausible at times. Completely unbelievable most of the time. All it took though was a bright smile from her in his direction and it all came rushing back. The stolen looks before either could admit the feelings. The electric kisses that followed. The passionate nights when the only thing that mattered was not being out of each other's arms. The kiss at the altar where he was finally able to claim her as his wife. The chance at a family, finally, after all of these years. 

He drank in the sight of her sitting in their home. Her wild nest of curls were toppled on top of her head, her wand pierced through them to hold them in place. She had a cup of tea in one hand and a book in what was left of her lap and her feet were propped up. 

_Her feet._ Sirius thought. _Her poor feet._ Sirius always liked Hermione’s feet. They were petite, always polished well and always tanned as she liked to be barefoot outside as much as possible. He looked at them and groaned.

“What?!” She snapped rather irritably, giving him “The Look.”

He realized he had stopped and was staring. He took 3 long strides and was quickly at the couch where she was lounging. He sat down on the opposite side of her and pulled her feet into his lap and began using his large hands to knead the swelling out of them.

Sirius looked at her and smiled.”I just worry about you is all.” He gently said. Her face relaxed.

“How was class?” asked Hermione.

He groaned and threw his head back before he answered. “Children are the _worst_. Love, I couldn’t get through anything without them asking me irrelevant questions. Questions about you. About Harry. I just … “ He groaned again and trailed off. “I guess I just didn’t realize how difficult those bloody things are.” 

Hermione laughed and raised an eyebrow at her husband. “‘Those bloody things?’” She questioned. “You might want to start liking children… for _obvious_ reasons.” Her eyes drifted downwards to her lap.

Sirius shifted his position and his hand came to rest on his wife's swollen stomach. His large hand covered the majority of the side of it, even though she was nearing the end of her pregnancy. He bent his mouth to Hermione’s belly. “Daddy doesn’t like those other kids but he likes you.” He murmured into her jumper. This made Hermione laugh and as he talked to their baby she ran her fingers through his silky hair. She felt the long slow and sometimes painful movements that meant the baby was stretching and moving.

“Oh Sirius… She hears you!” She whispered excitedly. He sat up and looked at her, his eyes shining with excitement. He looked at her and quickly interjected “Or he.We don’t know yet.”

He held one large hand on her belly and drew circles on it with the fingers of his other hand. “Hello in there, pup. You can come see us any day now. Except the full moon. Your Uncle Moony will be a nervous wreck if that happens.” The baby gave a sharp kick raising Sirius’ hand while Hermione's entire stomach jerked and peacefully went back into place. He looked at Hermione, his face a mixture of awe and humor, “already teasing Remus” He smiled broadly at her. 

Suddenly he was overcome with emotions. His voice was thick, “I love you. Thank you.” He said, looking at his wife.

She laughed, making her belly shake with Sirius' hands still on it. Holding it firmly. “What are you thanking me for? I’m a miserable cow at the moment. This baby was supposed to be here last week.” 

“No. No you’re not. You’re beautiful. I’ve never seen you more beautiful and lovely. Thank you. Thank you for this. I know this hasn’t been easy. Just… Thank you for this life. Thank you.” His attention momentarily drifted from the baby to Hermione giving her a kiss on the lips and then pressed his lips to her ear and whispered again “Thank you.” 

Hermione re-positioned and pulled Sirius’ hands back down to her stomach, she whispered and as she showed him. “See here?” She drew a long with her finger down the left side of her stomach. “This is the leg.” She moved to the top of the mound “This is the bottom. A cute little tush I’m sure.” They both laughed as they watched them make deliberate movements inside its mother's womb.

Sirius pulled away and turned to his witch, his mouth crushing her in unwavering desire. He pulled her hair down and used her wand to turn off the lights in the sitting room. Though there was little room between the two of them the desire was palpable. Hermione’s hair crackled with both static and magic. “I”m sorry. I’m sorry.” She pressed against his lips. “I… I… I nee…..” She trailed off. He kissed down her jaw line and along her neck, her body responding to his every move. He reached to her belt buckle, after all, this might as well be the last chance they had for a while before they became Mum and Dad.

Hermione let out a sharp intake of breath. “Sirius.” She moaned. 

His hand worked more on getting _that blasted belt off_. “Sirius.” She gasped again.

“I’m trying love. I’m trying.” He ground out in frustration.

“No….” She said, pulling away from him. “My water just broke.”


End file.
